Dracos Rache
by LCW
Summary: Dies ist eine Abwandlung von Lancelots Rache Ich werde diese Geschichte mit den Harry Potter Figuren schreiben, doch spielt sie im Zeitraum des Mittelalters. Die Figuren in diesem Band sollen die Vergangenheit der Figuren aus den jetzigen Bändern wiedersp
1. Prolog Geburt und Segen

Es war ein einfacher Zauberspruch, der Dumbledore über den Kanal befördern konnte, doch er musste sich dazu die Füße nass machen. So hob er den grauen Reisemantel an, drehte die Hacken, öffnete einen Wasserschlauch und ließ einem kleinen Strahl von Avalons Wasser auf das vernarbte Leder seines Stiefels rinnen. Als er den zweiten Fuß hob, spritzte ein wenig Wasser auf den Boden. Wieder ein Guss. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah sich um.

Der größte Teil Dumbledores befand sich im Vorraum von Blaises Palast Camelot, doch die Fußsohlen standen im Wasser Avalons.

Er hatte Freunde in Avalon und dazu eine ganz besondere Freundin. Minerva. Wo es Wasser gab, da war auch Minerva.Wo Minerva war, da war auch Dumbledore willkommen. Sie packte seinen Hacken und zerrte ihn nach unten. Er versank im Boden wie in einem tiefen Brunnen. Die weißen Mauern Camelots verschwanden und wichen den kalten Strömen und dem Pulsschlag der Anderwelt.

In der tosenden Dunkelheit zwischen den vom Wasser glatt geschliffenen Felsen sprach sie: " Wohin willst du reisen, Dumbledore?"

Trotz der vielen Jahre bezauberte ihn ihre Stimme noch immer. Er würde die ganze Welt für sie aufgeben - bald, aber noch nicht heute...

"Benwick. Wir müssen König Lucius besuchen. Wir müssen Krieger für die Schlacht am Mount Badon sammeln" Selbst hier, in der sprudelnden Tiefen, erzeugte der Name ängstlichen Schauder. "wenn wir nicht die Truppen von Lucius und Severus gewinnen, ist Camelot dem Untergang geweiht."

"Camelot ist so oder so dem Untergang geweiht." Sie zuckte zusammen, die Worte waren ihr unbedacht entschlüpft.

Dumbledore hielt sich fest. "was meinst du damit?"

"Nur das Camelot sterblich ist, genau wie du, Dumbledore. Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was am Mount Badon geschehen wird. Ich fürchte, du könntest sterben. Lass dies die letzte Gunst sein, die du den Sterblichen erweist, und dann wollen wir uns für immer in die Höhle der Verzückung zurückziehen."

Die meisten Kavaliere pflückten Blumen für die Angebeteten. Dumbledore hatte ihr eine ganze Welt erschaffen. "Sie nicht so begierig darauf, in meinen Himmel zu kommen,meine Liebste. Tore aus Perlen halten dich genauso gefangen wie Tore aus Eisen. Das Leben der Sterblichen ist das wahre Leben- mit all den blutigen Fehden, der Blutschande und den tödlichen Ränken der Politik. Selbst die Engel sehnen sich danach, einen Blick auf das Leben der Sterblichen zu erhaschen."

Sie schwieg, während sie ihn zu den Wasseradern Galliens zog. "Ich sehne mich nicht nach einem Blick in diese Welt. Ich bringe dich nach Benwick, mein Liebster, aber ich werde im Brunnen auf dich warten. Wenn du dich um gefährliche Politik kümmern willst, so musst du es allein tun."

"Solange du auf mich wartest, soll es mir recht sein."

Sie schwammen in einem unterirdischen Fluss hinauf und erreichten eine mächtige Wasserader. In einem römischen Aquädukt kamen sie heraus und ließen sich nach Benwick treiben. Ein Teil des Wassers wurde in Bädern und Zisternen abgezweigt, doch Minerva und Dumbledore folgten den Rohren, die bis zu einem großen Springbrunnen im Hofe von König Lucius führten.

Aus dieser Flut erhob sich Merlin. Sein alter Mantel war tropfnass. Zwischen den makellos gemeißelten Figuren tauchte er als formlose Gestalt auf und streckte den Kopf heraus wie eine nach Luft schnappende Forelle.

Die Leute am Brunnen wichen keuchend zurück "Ein Wassergeist, ein Wassergeist!"

"Hat sich was mit Geist", spuckte Dumbledore. Mit jedem Wort spritzte eine Gischtfontäne aus Schnauzer und Bart. Er schüttelte sich wie ein Hund und benetzte die Gaffer in der Nähe. Brokatstoff klebte feucht an der Haut der Höflinge,feines Tuch warf Falten auf der Haut der Knappen. Dumbledore kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern schwang ein Bein über den Beckenrand und betrat Lucius Reich.

Ein letztes Mal schüttelte er den Kopf. Weiße Locken schleuderten eine neue Ladung Wasser in den Hof. "Ich habe dringende Nachricht für König Lucius. Bitte tretet zur Seite."

"Das werde ich gewiss nicht tun", kam eine kühne Antwort. Der barsche Ton verriet Dumbledore sofort, wer der Sprecher war. "Denn ich bin der, den Ihr sucht." Lucius war ein aufgeräumter Kerl mit kurz geschnittenen blonden Haar und Bart. Er trug ein schmales Diadem im römischen Stil, und seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

Dumbledore lächelte, als er den Freund sah, und fasste Lucius bei den Händen "Sei gegrüßt, Majestät. Ich wünsche, wir könnten uns unter günstigeren Umständen wieder sehen."

"unter günstigeren Umständen?" fragte Lucius erstaunt. "könnte es den günstigere Umstände geben als diese? Die Kriege mit Crabbe liegen dank Blaise hinter uns. Das Land blüht auf und genießt großen Wohlstand. Mein Palast hat noch nie so prächtig ausgesehen. Mir wird sogar die Gelegenheit zuteil, der Hofmagier von Camelot zu bewirten, der gerade aus meinem Wasserspiel gestiegen ist. In Benwick lebt es sich vortrefflich, und die Leute haben beschlossen, ihren Tod vorläufig aufzuschieben. Es ist himmlisch hierzulande,"

"Seid da mal nicht so sicher" warnte Dumbledore.

König Lucius Zähne blitzten zwischen den Bartstoppel. Er legte den Arm um Dumbledores Schulter. "Nun gut. Warum seid Ihr also hergekommen, Dumbledore?"

"Ich soll euch für Blaises Um Hilfe gegen die Horden der Sachsen bitten:"

"Blaise hat mir den Frieden geschenkt, er hat tausende meiner Soldaten gerettet"erwiederte Lucius nachdenklich. "Ihm habe ich mein Leben zu verdanken. Ich würde für ihn durchs Höllenfeuer gehen - und es klingt, als müsste ich dies nun tun."

"Allerdings, doch ist es ein Brand von einer ganz anderen Art" erwiderte Dumbledore."Wenn die Sachsen beim Mount Badon siegen, werden sie den ganzen Mittelmarkt einnehmen. Wir würden dann von fremden Gottheiten und heidnischen Horden unterworfen."

Lucius Lächeln wirkte mit einem Mal ein wenig verkrampft. "Eine Horde ist eine Horde, und eine christliche Horde ist nicht besser als eine heidnische" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Doch für Blaise - ja, ich werde meine Truppen schicken."

"Ich denke, er hat wohl zwanzigtausend Eurer Soldaten gerettet" drängte Dumbledore. "Ob er hoffen kann, dass Ihr ihm nun den zehnten Teil davon schickt?"

"Oh, ich gebe ihn mehr als zweitausend. Ich schicke eine ganze Legion - meine besten sogar. Wozu brauche ich die Soldaten im Frieden? Und auch mein Bruder Severus wird eine Legion schicken, wenn Ihr ihn fragt."

Dumbledore nickte dankbar."Ihr seid überaus großzügig. Ich danke Euch. Ich muss jetzt gehen, denn uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. So werde ich nun mit Severus sprechen."

"Wartet" sagte König Lucius. Er hob die Hand "Ich will Euch noch um eine kleine Gefälligkeit bitten." Er deutete zu einem Durchgang. "Kommt mit, mein Freund, und schaut mit mir die Zukunft meines Königreichs"

Mit einer Hand führte König Lucius Dumbledore über die nassen Steine des Hofs, während die Finger der anderen Hand schnippen eine Befehl erteilten. Edelleute wichen zur Seite, und Diener eilten durch den Bogengang voraus, um alles vorzubereiten.

Dumbeldore fügte sich ergeben. Seine Stiefel quietschten und gluckerten bei jedem Schritt. Benwicks Zukunft- welch hässliches Bild mochte sie am besten darstellen? Ein schmieriges Schwein, das den gierigen Händen des Bauern entkommt? Eine betagte Paste mit verschimmelter Kruste? Ein Trompeter mit dicken Lippen und einem Ohr aus Blech? Derart unfreundliche Gedanken schossen Dumbledore durch den Kopf, als er durch den Gang lief. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie einen kleine Nähstube erreichten. Das Zimmer war warm, und viele Menschen hielten sich darin auf. Dienerinnen mit Hauben drängten sich wie ein Chor von Engeln strahlend um ihre Madonna- die blonde Königin Nacissa mit ihrem Säugling.

Dumbledore sank auf die Knie und legte staunen die Hände auf die Wangen. Alte Augen starrten das Neugeboren an.

"Draco ist sein Name" erklärte König Lucius, der neben ihm stand.

"Mein Sohn. Der Erbe meines Throns."

Merlin gaffte wie benommen. Nie wieder,seit er Blaise als Kind gesehen hatte, war ihm solche Schönheit begegnet. Glatt und weich und rein war die Haut, lebendig und göttlich. Ein Knabe, den man als Inbegriff von Ruhm und Schönheit ansehen konnte. Dumbledore war fast geblendet und musste den Blick abwenden. Er schirmte die Augen ab, doch es war zu spät. Schon hatte ihm das Strahlen eine Vision eingegeben.

Er sah Camelot in Trauerfarben. Alle weißen Wände waren mit schwarzen Bannern behängt. Die Pritschen der Garnison waren verwaist. Dicht an dicht ruhten die Krieger in Grabstätten-wenn sie Glück hatten-, oder sie lagen verstreut auf verfressenen Schlachtfeldern. Ein mächtiger Feind hatte sich erhoben und die Ritter dezimiert, Blaise getötet und Camelot dem Vergessen anheim gegeben. Dieser große Feind lag jetzt in Windeln vor Dumbleodre.

"Draco"schnaufte der alte Mann entsetzt. "Das ist aber ein schöner Name"

König Lucius strahlte. "Endlich ward mir ein Erbe geschenkt. Ich werde ihn ein friedvolles Königreich hinterlassen, und er wird es regieren, wenn ich abgetreten bin. Er wird die Welt verändern Dumbeldore."

"Ja das wird er" erwiderte Dumbledore bedrückt.

"Dann segne ihn, Dumbledore"drängte König Lucius ihn. "Ihr genießt die Gunsten des wahren Gottes und all der falschen Gottheiten. Segnet ihn"

Ihn segnen? Diese Kind, das sich erheben und alles vernichten würde, das König Blaise am Mount Badin zu erreichen suchte? Sollte er das Kind nicht besser verfluchen? Oder gleich an Ort und Stelle umbringen? Was zählt eine Legion von Lucius Männern, was zählt eine Legion von Severus Männern, wenn diese Kind ganz allein deren Werk wieder zu zerstören vermochte?

Schweigend senkte sich über den Raum. Dumbledore öffnete den Mund um die lastende Stille zu durchbrechen. Was er schließlich sagte, überraschte ihn sogar selbst. "Diese Kind... dieser Draco...er wird der größte Ritte werden, der je gelebt hat."

Schönheit lag in diesem Kind, doch auch Verderben. Noch nie hatte Dumbledore ein Kind von solch irdischer wie überirdischer Schönheit gesehen. Nicht die Parzen hätten ihn erschaffen. Draco war das Kind Fortunas, ein glücklicher Zufall und ein unverhofftes Zusammentreffen - der richtige Knabe im richtigen Augenblick am richtigen Ort. Der reine Zufall ist es, der Wunderbares und Schreckliches entstehen lässt, und Draco vereinte beides in sich.

"Nun segnet ihn dich schon" drängte König Lucius zähneknirschend. Segne ihn oder töte ihn. Alles Sterbliche in dem Untergang geweiht. Das Leben der Sterblichen ist das wahre Leben. Aus dieses Streben werfen selbst die Engel sehnsüchtige Blicke. Welch ein Verbrechen, das Kind zu segnen, das ein ganzes Land zerstören sollte. Es war Wahnsinn, so oder so.

Dumbledore tastete nach dem Gürte. Dort steckte sein Dolch, und dort war auch der Wasserschlauch. Dumbledore packte den Schlauch, der mit dem Wasser Avalons gefüllt war. Es war zweifellos die gefährlichere Waffe. Er zog den Stöpsle ab und ließ einen Strahl auf seine verschrumpelten Finger laufen.

Dann legte Merlin dem Jungen die Hand auf die Stirn. Mit den Fingern konnte er den weichen Schädel umschließen. Er spürte die Lücke zwischen den wachsenden Knochen, die nachgiebigen Stellen, die bei der Geburt so nützlich waren und die es ihm jetzt erlaubt hätten, das Kind mühelos zu töten. Das Wasser von Avalon rann über Dracos winzigen Kopf und sammelte sich in den Höhlen um die blauen Augen. "Ich segne dich, mein Kind, mit den Worten des alten Täufers, der einst sagte: Und ich kannte ihn nicht, hätte es mir derjenige, der mich schickte,nicht gesagt. Solch wachse heran , Draco, wie ein jedes Kind unter dem Himmel tut, und werde, was zu werden dir bestimmt ist." Dumbeldores Hand zitterte, als er sich zurückzog. Ihn schwindelte.

König Lucius fasste seinen Ellenbogen "Er lässt euch taumeln?"

"Ja"Dumbeldore nickte "Ich schwanke vor Schwäche."

"Er wird noch mehr tun als das. Wunder wird dieser Knabe wirken..."

"Er wird die Welt verändern"

"Er wird mehr sein als der größte Ritte,der je gelebt hatt", drängte Lucius. "Das Schicksal wird ihn zum größten König aller Zeiten machen."

"Das Schicksal ist ein anderes Wort für Entscheidungen, die noch nicht gefallen sind," Unterbrach Dumbledore ihn.

Der König deutete auf seinen Erben, als wollte er Merlins Gedanken fortsetzen. "Glaubt mir, er wird an Größe sogar Blaise ebenbürtig sein."

"Ganz gewiss."

"gegenüber König Dracos Herrschaft wird Camelot eine Posse sein."

Dumbeldore holte tief Luft" Ich kann Euch nicht widersprechen."

"Gut" antwortete der König. Er nahm von einem Diener, der beflissen in der Nähe gewartet hatte, einen schäumenden Krug entgegen "Auf Draco."

Dumbledore, ebenfalls mit einem Krug versorgt, stimmte ein. "Auf Draco." Die metallenen Krüge stießen scheppernd zusammen., das Gebräu schwappte über die Ränder. Die Männer tranken.

"Ich danke Euch König Lucius, für Eure großzügige Gastfreundschaft. Lehrt auch Draco den Wert der Gastfreundschaft. Lehrt ihn , jeden ins Herzu zu schließen, dem er begegnet, vor allem sich selbst."

"Wie immer sprecht ihr kluge Worte, weiser alter Mann" erwiderte König Lucius.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Wenn ich die Wahrheit verkünde sollte, müsste ich sagen ,dass Draco Blaises liebster Schützling und zugleich sein größter Feind sein wird."

Entsetzt verzog König Lucius das Gesicht. Er starrte da zartes Gesicht des Knaben Draco an. "Wie könnt Ihr so etwas über seine Zukunft sagen? Zur Hälfte Enge und zur Hälfte Teufel soll er sein? Und selbst wenn Ihr Recht habt, alter Weiser, wie könnt Ihr mir und Meiner Königin so etwas sagen?"

"verzeiht mir" erwiderte Dumbledore und verneigte sich tief. Er kehrte Dracos strahlenden Antlitz den Rücken und schritt über feuchte Teppiche zurück zum Brunnen "Habt Dank für die Truppen."

"Mein Bruder freut sich gewiss, Euch zu sehen, und wird Euch weitere Männer geben" versprach König Lucius.

Merlin lächelte. "Gut. Ich werde ihm alles bereichten, was sich ereignet hat. Ich werde ihm von Badon Hill und von den Sachsen erzählen, von den Legionen und den Toten. Wenn er dann immer noch Truppen schicken will, werde ich ihm auf Knien danken."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Als Dumbledore in den Brunnen getreten war, schnippte er mit den Fingern" Wir werden sehen."

Minerva ergriff ihn, und wieder bewegten sie sich rasch durch das Grundwasser von Benwick.

"Hat er dir die Soldaten gegeben, die du brauchst?"

"Ja, und er war großzügig, doch er gab mir mehr , als ich haben wollte."

Sie schien mit den Achseln zu zucken. "Welche Rolle spielt schon ein einziger Krieger?"

"In diesem Fall ist einer mehr der Untergang"


	2. Zwischen Feuer und Wasser

1. Zwischen Feuer und Wasser

"Es war kein Segen, es war ein Fluch", sagte König Lucius zu sich selbst. Er grollte und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er die Worte sprach:" So etwas über meinen Sohn zu sagen - das war ein Fluch." Lucius stand im Kaminzimmer der Burg Benwick. Die kostbaren Glasfenstern boten nach Westen und Osten hin einen weiten Ausblick. Im Westen brodelte Atlantik unter einem blutroten Sonnenuntergang. Im Osten verbrannte die Stadt Benwick unter dem Ansturm eines entfallenden Heers.

Crabbes Soldaten schwärmten durch die Hügel. Sie hatten Fackeln mitgebracht - Fackeln für die Häuser und Schwerter für die Besitzer. Tausende Feuer loderten schon in den Hügeln. Tausende Hütten brannten lichterloh. Der Wind entfachte scharenweise kleinere Flammenherde. Brandpfeile flogen über die kaum bewachten Wälle und stanzten schwarze, kokelnde Löcher in die Strohdächer dahinter. So schnell, wie Crabbs Truppen gegen Benwick marschierten, so schnell verließen die Bürger den Ort. Gefangen zwischen Feuer und Wasser, drängten sie sich an den Hafenmolen und sprangen auf alles, was schwimmen wollte. "Meine beste Legion - fort in Britannien", brummte König Lucius. "Severus beste Legion - fort in Britannien. Dumbledore hat uns die Verteidigung geraubt. Er gewinnt, und wir verlieren."

"Was sagst du, mein Liebster?" fragte Nacissa. Die große, gertenschlanke Königin war unbemerkt an seine Seite getreten. Sie stillte den kleinen Draco. "Was sagtest du über Dumbledore?"

König Lucius ließ entmutigt den Kopf hängen. Der Schimmer der brennenden Stadt spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Wir müssen uns allmählich über neue Wege Gedanken machen, meine Liebe." "Neue Wege?" Instinktiv drückte sie Draco fester an sich "Welche neuen Wege?"

Wir müssen neue Wege einschlagen, statt einfach hier auszuharren und zu sterben, hätte er am liebsten gesagt. Doch Lucius war kein grausamer Mann, zumindest nicht zu seiner Frau. Er wandte sich an diese und umarmte sie und das Kind. "Draco hat eine Zukunft, eine große Zukunft, und daran muss ich denken. Bevor Draco geboren wurde, hätte ich hier ausgeharrt. Jetzt, da ich einen Sohn habe, einen Erben, wäre es dumm, sich gegen übermächtige Kräfte zu stellen..." Viel zu spät unterbrach er sich. Er zog sich ein wenig von ihr zurück und sah ihr in die Augen. Wo zuvor eine Stumme Frage gewesen war, sah er jetzt Verzweiflung. "Kaum eine Stunde ist es her, da hast du noch gesagt, die Stadt werde diesen Ansturm widerstehen. Du sagtest, allein die zwei Legionen zähle mehr Kämpfer, als Crabbs aufbieten könne."

"Voreilig gesprochene Worte, um zu beruhigen und nutzlose Sorgen zu vertreiben", erklärte Lucius betreten. "Jetzt aber müssen wir uns Sorgen machen. Nicht um mich und nicht um dich, meine Liebe, sondern um Draco."

Sie holte tief Luft. Draco schrie wie am Spieß. Nacissa war schlank und zart, aber dennoch kräftig. Als sie dem Kind ins Antlitz sah, verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht." Was also sollen wir tun?"

König Lucius näherte sich ihr wieder. "Komm mit. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit und leicht zu bewerkleistigen. "Er fasste ihren Ellenbogen und schob sie zur Tür. "Lass uns hinunter in die Küche gehen meine Liebste."

Die Tür schwang auf, und sie traten die Wendeltreppe aus glatt geschliffenem Stein. Bronzelampen, die Olivenöl verbrannten, dufteten und beleuchteten den Abstieg. König Lucius lockte seine Gemahlin die Treppe hinunter. "Die Bauern fliehen aus der Stadt, wie die Ratten das sinkende Schiff verlassen. Sie wissen, was kommen wird. Crabbe lässt sie laufen, weil Bauern immer zurückkehren. Ein Herr ist ihnen so gut wie der Nächste. Er hat es auf den Adel abgesehen - auf uns und auf unseren Sohn ..."

"Bitte Lucius" widersprach Nacissa zaghaft.

"Crabbe wird die Burg erreichen. So viel ist sicher. Vielleicht wird er schon in einer Stunde diese Treppe heraufsteigen. Wenn wir bleiben, sind wir dem Untergang geweiht. Wenn wir als König und Königin und Prinz fliehen, sind wir noch schlimmer dran, weil uns das eigene Volk töten wird. Wenn wir aber nicht ganz so wichtig sind..."

Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er mit seinen königlichen Angehörigen durch den Dienstboteneingang die Küche betrat. Es war ein niedriger Raum, die Balken lagen dicht über Lucius Kopf. Breite Feuerstellen sperrten die schwarzen Mäuler auf. Die Überbleibsel eines gebratenen Tiers spuckten noch über glühenden Zweigen. Gusseiserne Töpfe kochten über oder spritzten ihren Inhalt auf die Holzkohle, beißender Rauch stieg auf. Das deutlichste Anzeichen aber waren das fehlende Tafelsilber und die verschwundenen Messer. Nacissa betrachtete die verlassene Küche und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Mit einer beinahe wilden Bewegung berührte sie das schlafende Kind. "Ich will wie sie werden, wenn ich das Kind damit retten kann. Noch weniger will ich werden. Alles, was sein muss, will ich tun."

Lucius nickte nur. Er winkte sie zur Kellertreppe. Dunkel, war sie, ohne Geländer und mit Moss bewachsen. Ganz anders als die Treppen, die zu den königlichen Gemächern führten. "Es ist gar nicht so schrecklich, ein Bauer zu werden. Ein Bauer ist freier als ein Edelmann. Gewiss, sie sind Leibeigene. Gewiss, sie müssen dienen, wie man ihnen befiehlt. Doch wer ist schon darauf aus, einen Bauern zu töten? Niemand. Wer aber sucht einen König, eine Königin und einen Prinzen zu töten? Jedermann."

Sie stiegen vorsichtig hinab, bis Lucius die Kellertür öffnen konnte. Knirschend ging sie auf, und ein kühler, feuchter Luftzug wehte ihnen entgegen. Vor der Tür waren Bierfässer aufgestapelt, und hinter den Fässern und Kisten waren Haken angebracht, auf denen die Bauern ihre schäbige Kleidung zurückließen, wenn sie die Livree von Benwick anzogen.

"Siehst du, wie ich es mache?" Lucius legte sie Hermelinstola und das Seidenhemd ab und schnappte sich einen abgetragenen Rock aus Sackleinen. "Wenn die Kleidung den Mann macht, dann bin ich jetzt ein anderer." Er wollte schon über seinen eigenen Scherz lachen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Nacissa.

Groß und reglos wie eine Statue stand sie da, und ihre Tränen fielen auf Draco."Wie wollen wir da alles je zurückgewinnen? Wenn wir es nicht einmal halten können, wenn unsere Herre hier sind, wie wollen wir es dann ohne Truppen zurückgewinnen.?"

"Wie wollen wir es zurückgewinnen, wenn wir tot sind?" gab Lucius angrifflustig zurück. Dann lenkte er ein. "Ich hätte nicht so grob sein dürfen, verzeih mir, meine Liebe. Ich denke nur an unseren Sohn." Er riss sich die Hose vom Leib und war sie weg, schnappte sich zerlumpte Beinkleidung mit Löchern an den Knien und im Schritt. "Auch wenn wir nichts zurückgewinnen können,was wir verlieren, Draco wird es gelingen. Unser Leben hat vielleicht die Blüte schon hinter sich , aber seines beginnt erst." Er schlang einen Hosengurt aus einfachem Seil um seine Hüfte "Dumbledore sagte, unser Sohn soll ein Ritter werden - der größte aller Ritter sogar, Er wird zurückgewinnen, was wir heute verlieren."

Lucius zog das Kleid einer alten Frau vom Haken und betrachte es seiner Gattin. "Zieh das an." Er nahm das Kind auf den Arm und hielt ihr mit der anderen Hand die Kleider hin.

Nacissa zitterte sichtlich. Nachdem ihr das Kind genommen war, schlang sie die Arme um sich, als wäre ihr kalt." Ich kann das nicht tragen"

"Zieh es an" befahl König Lucius.

Sie schauderte. Widerwillig, unter Tränen und voller Zorn,aber auch verwirrt begann sie sich zu entkleiden. Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen. Wie eine Frau, die vergewaltigt wurde, was in gewisser Weise sogar zutraf. Jede Vornehmheit war ihr genommen,weggerissen wie das Seidenhemd, das jetzt auf dem Boden lag.Bald stand sie nackt vor ihrem Mann, das Kleid der Alten immer noch in der linken Hand. Sie stieß einen kleinen verzweifelten Schrei aus.

Draco regte sich und tastete nach der Mutter. Er fühlte die breite Brust seines Vaters und suchte nach der Quelle. Nur Sackleinen füllten seinen Mund. Er quengelte und nahm Anlauf zu einem größeren Protestgeschrei.

Ein wenig grob und drängend wiegte Lucius das Kleinkind. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es noch nie getan hatte. "Draco" murmelte er verzückt. Er hob das Hemd eines Gemeinen auf, wickelte das Kind ein und küsste es auf die Stirn. "Siehst du Nacissa? Schon bin ich ein besserer Mann geworden. Ich kümmere mich um mein eigenes Kind, küsse meinen Sohn und beschütze ihn. Das Werk eines Bauern, die Freiheit eines Bauer."

"Und ich bin eine schlechterer Frau geworden" Sie hüllte sich in das gestohlene Gewand. Die schlanke und starke Gestalt und die jugendliche Haut verschwanden unter erbärmlichen Lumpen. "Jetzt bin ich ein altes Weib:"

"Nicht für mich, obgleich ich hoffe, dass du sehr alt wirst" sagte Lucius "Lass uns gehen meine Liebe. Wir wollen uns und den künftigen König von Benwick retten." Er fasste Nacissa an der Hand und führte sie die Küchentreppe hinunter und nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht. "Die Dunkelheit wird uns helfen" überlegte Lucius. "Und der Schutz und die Verzweiflung. Sie werden uns mit sich tragen wie ein Fluss." Eine Tür öffnete sich knarrend, und seine Worte sollten sich sogleich als wahr erweisen. Im Außenhof drängte sich das fliehende Volk, die Straße dahinter war ein Strom voller Menschen. "Wir werden uns mit diesem Strom treiben und in die Sicherheit tragen lassen."

Alle Ströme, auch die menschlichen, führten zur See.

Die Flüchtigen drängten sich durch die Straßen und quetschten sich durch die Gassen. Einige landeten sogar schon im Wasser. Die meisten liefen auf den Pieren herum, bis sie eine Laufplanke fanden und an Bord eines Bootes gelangten. Alles, was sie brauchten, war ein freies Fleckchen an Bord. Nicht einmal ein williger Kapitän war vonnöten - wer sich sträubte, wurde kurzerhand über Bord geworfen.

Schiffe stachen in See. Um ein Vielfaches der normalen Kapazität überladen, lief eine riesige, hoffnungslose Armada aus dem Hafen von Benwick aus. Rümpfe stießen zusammen. Boote kenterten. Kämpfe brachen aus. Meutereien flammten auf. Doch trotz aller Rückschläge entfernte sich die Flotte des Pöbels von der brennenden Stadt. Die steinerne Mole griffen wie eine Klaue nach ihnen - die letzte Kralle des Landes - , und einige weitere Menscheln starben. Die anderen treiben auf die schwarze Weite des Meeres hinaus. Einige Schiffe segelten nach Süden gen Iberien. Andere machten sich nach Westen auf, wo nichts als Verderben wartete. Die meisten wandten sich nach Norden und hofften auf ein freundliches Willkommen in der Bretagne.

Nacissa, Lucius und Draco befanden sich auf einem dieser Schiffe - einem Handelsschiff, das zuletzt Fässer mit Pökelfleisch an Bord gehabt hatte. Alles stank danach. Alles bis auf den Kapitän, der nach anderen Dingen roch. Der alte Säufer war halb niedergestreckt vom Roggengeist, als sein Boot übernommen wurde. Freundlich und betrunken willigte er ein, seinen Bruder in der Bretagne zu besuchen. "Er wird euch willkommen heißen. Er hat Töchter für jeden. " Das brave Schiff hieß Zweifel. Es roch nach Fisch und Angst - aber es segelte.

Im Laderaum stand die Luft vor Gestank. Wenigsten waren die Menschen, die sich dort drängten, vor dem Wind und der Schwärze draußen geschützt. Diejenigen, die auf Deck ausharrten, konnten in der kalten Nacht besser atmen - oder auch schlechter. Der Wind zerrte an ihnen und riss an ihren Kleidern, versetzt ihnen Ohrfeigen und heulte in ihren Ohren. Die See war die Mitverschwörerin des Windes. Wellen donnerten zornig an den Schiffsrumpf. Tiefe Täler klafften vor dem Bug und ließen das Schiff stürzen, bis Gebirge aus Wasser wuchsen und es dem aufgewühlten Himmel entgegenhoben.

Inmitten des Aufruhrs vergaß König Lucius seine eigenen Sorgen. Benwick war verloren und wurde , unsichtbar hinter dem Horizont, ein Opfer der Flammen. Allein die tiefe, mahlende Schwärze droben und drunter war noch da. Er war der König von überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Lumpen waren schlechter als die der meisten Pflüger und Fischweiber an Bord. Die Frau neben ihm war keine Königin mehr, sondern eine verzweifelte, verängstigte Alte in Lumpen. Das Schlimmste aber war, das Draco inzwischen nichts weiter war als ein schreiendes Kleinkind. Vergangenheit und Zukunft wurden von der Schwärze verschlungen, und nur die allgegenwärtige, unerträgliche Gegenwart war ihm geblieben.

Draco schrie. Ein Geschöpf mit solcher Wut im Bauch musste kämpfen und konnte vielleicht sogar überleben.

Lucius wollte diese Wut fühlen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und langte nach seinem Sohn. Nacissa schien nur zu froh, ihn abgeben zu können. Lucius hob den strampelnden Jungen hoch, der sich grau gegen die dunkle Nacht abzeichnete. Nacissa zog Lucius Arme wieder nach unten. Er wiegte das Kind und drückte den Kopf gegen sein Herz. "Möge dich der gleiche Herzschlag trösten, mein liebes Kind. Du sollst keine Angst haben."

Draco beruhigte sich einen Moment, dann trat es aus. Lucius Arm, der tausende von Schwerthieben auf Schilde aufgehalten hatte, konnte diesen einen Tritt des kleinen Kindes nicht ertragen. Ein heißer Schmerz fuhr von seiner Schulter durch den Ellenbogen bis hinunter ins Handgelenk. Es war, als bestünde das Kind aus rot glühendem Eisen. Lucius hatte Mühe, ihn nicht fallen zu lassen, während der scharfe Schmerz nun auch noch auf Nacken übergriff. Dracos Protestgeschreib aber wurde immer lauter.

"Er hat dir einen fluch aufgelegt" keuchte Lucius. Der linke Arm baumelte hilflos, als er das Kind auf die rechte Seite herüber nahm um seiner Mutter zurückgeben wollte. Nimm ihn, wollte Lucius sagen, doch er hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft zum Sprechen.

Missmutig nahm Nacissa den Jungen wieder an sich.

Keuchend presste Lucius sich die Hände auf Brust. Alles bis auf den Schmerz war verschwunden. Sogar der Herzschlag war nicht mehr zu spüren.

Mit vortretenden Augen glotzte er seine Frau an. Nacissa und Draco schwebten in der Mitte eines tosenden Tunnels. Sie schienen sich zu entfernen, doch es war Lucius, der entschwand. "Behüte Draco, meine Liebe" keuchte der ehemalige König von Benwick. Dann war er tot.

Das Unwetter ließ nicht nach - auch hier nicht, an Land, zwei Tage später und bei hellem Tageslicht. Nicht hier in Britannien (hatte man nicht gesagt, das Schiff segelte in die Bretagne?) auf den weiten Ebenen, weit entfernt von den Felsen, die das Schiff zerschmettert hatten. Der Sturm, in dem Nacissa stand, würde niemals mehr abebben. Er tobte in ihre selbst. In ihren Ohren heulte der Wind, um Mund brannte das Salzwasser, auf der Haut stach der Regen. Am schlimmsten war es, wenn sie ihr Kind Draco anschaute. Schwarze Wolken zogen über seine blauen Augen.

Der Vater des Jungen war tot. Er war vor Kummer gestorben. Warum war der Engel herabgekommen und hatte den Vater, aber nicht die Mutter genommen? Was war denn mit ihrem eigenen Kummer?

Man hatte Lucius über Bort werfen wollen, als sein Körper kalt war, doch sie hatte es verhindert. " Er ist der König" hatte sie erklärt. "König Lucius - euer König" Die Menschen hatten sie getröstet mit weichen Armen, aber gehässigem Grinsen. Man hatte sie für verrückt gehalten.

Die Leute hatten Recht. Sie hätte den Toten über Bord werfen und den Haien zum Fraß überlassen sollen. So hatten ihn eben die Felsen zerfetzt.

Zwei Tage lang war sie mit Draco gewandert. Sie wurde ständig schwächer, er wurde stärker. Sie nach nichts zu sich außer Wasser, er aber näherte sich von ihrem Leib, ihrem Blut, ihren Knochen. Eine Frau musste nicht bei Sinnen sein, um für ihr Kind zu sorgen, solange sie nur Milch hatte.

Doch nun war die Milch versiegt. Sie hatte ihm nichts mehr zu bieten. Der Tod würde sie beide holen.

Die siebentausendsechhundertvierunddreißigste Schritt, der siebentausendstesechshundertfünfundreißigste schritt. Sie stand knietief im Morast, im Brackwasser. Ringsum wuchs Schilf. Wenn sie den Blick hob, sah sie sumpfiges Niederungen, dahinter Hügel und über sich einen dräuenden Himmel. Inmitten des von Ungeziefer bevölkerten Sumpfs erhob sich ein dreieckiger Hügel. Wie ein verbeulter Hut mit durchnässter, tropfender Krempe sah er aus.

Nacissa sank im Schlamm auf die Knie. Vielleicht kam ihre Milch wieder, wenn sie trank. Die rissigen Lippen näherten sich dem Wasser. Sie stieß eine Anklage aus, eine Gotteslästerung, ein Gebet:"Mutter Gottes!"

Plötzlich sah Nacissa sich von einem Strahlen eingehüllt und schaute auf.

Jemand kam. Sie schritt auf dem Wasser, wie es ihr Sohn in Galiläa getan hatte. Licht ging von ihr aus, als trüge sie einen Stern anstelle eines Kleides. Ihr Strahlen verbrannte die trockenen Stängeln, durchdrang das schlammige Wasser und reinigte den Sumpf. Tiefer und weiter wurde die Wasseroberfläche um sie herum. Ihre Schritte verwandelten die Oberfläche in Silber. Engel bewegten sich im Wasser und in der Luft.

Nacissa starrte in das Licht der Liebe, und endlich ließ der Sturm in ihr nach. All unreinen Winkel wurden gereinigt, jeder hoffnungslose, hilflose Gedanke verbrannt. Nachdem sie zwei Tage lang den Säugling krampfhaft gehalten hatte, lockerte sich endlich ihre Arme. Nacissa stand voller Ehrfurcht vor der prächtigen Gestalt.

"Mutter Gottes"keuchte sie "Du hast mein Gebet erhört."

Voll unendlicher Liebe antwortete ihr eine Stimme. "Ja. Ich bin gekommen, um dein Kind zu nehmen:"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Nacissa, dass Draco irgendwie aus ihren kraftlosen Armen verschwunden war und still und zufrieden an der Brust der Frau ruhte.

Doch obwohl halb wahnsinnig, ohne Milch und verzweifelt, war Nacissa noch immer eine Mutter. "Du kannst mir mein Kind nicht wegnehmen."

Ein Ausdruck tiefer Trauer tat in die Augen der Frau. Eine Trauer die Nacissa bekümmerte "Ich kann...aber ich werde es nicht tun. Wenn er mit mir kommt, wird sich sein Schicksal erfüllen - er wird der größte Ritter sein, der je gelebt hat, und er wird Benwick beanspruchen, nachdem Crabbe tot ist." Sie hielt ihr Kind hin. "Wenn ich ihn dir zurückgebe, wird nichts davon gesehen, und ihr werdet dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen und verhungern. Du hast die Wahl."

Nacissa war immer noch eine Mutter. Sie neigte den Kopf "Dann rette ihn, Herrin. Lass ihn sein, was ihm bestimmt ist."

Es war genug. Augenblicke, die man im Traum und in der Gegenwart des Göttlichen erlebte, können Stunden währen. Ein einziger Satz vermag ein ganzes Buch zu füllen.

Sie war fort, die Frau, die sich in einem Stern gekleidet hatte. Das Schilf war wieder da, der von Ungeziefer erfüllte Sumpf, die zerklüfteten Hügel, alles. Es war nur eine Vision gewesen, ein Fiebertraum dich Draco blieb verschwunden.

Nacissa erinnerte sich noch, wie die Kraft aus ihren Arme gewichen war. Sie schrei auf, sank auf die Knie , grub die Hände in den Schlamm und durchwühlte ihn. Er musste dort sein, er trieb ja nicht an der Oberfläche. Er musste dort sein, zwischen den Schlangengruben und Wurzeln.

Nichts Warmes fühlte sie, nur kalte Fäulnis.

"Draco" kreischte sie.

Sie warf sich nach vorne , zu einen und zur anderen Seite. Im aufgewühlten Wasser wallte der Dreck. Sie tauchte unter und forschte mit beiden Armen im Schilf. Vergebens. So war echter Kummer. Sie vergas sich, atmete einen tiefen Zug Wasser ein und spuckte es zuckend wieder aus. Neues Brackwasser strömte herbei und ersetzt, was sie ausgestoßen hatte.

Sie ertrank. Egal. Zuerst Lucius, dann Draco, jetzt Nacissa. Sie ertrank. Wenn sie sein Fleisch, das Fleisch ihres Kindes nicht mehr berühren konnte, dann war ihr alles egal. Sie ertrank.

Eine Hand... sie spürte eine Hand...die Hand packte sie und zog sie heraus - keine Kinderhand, sondern die Hand einer alten Frau, einer gebeugten alten Frau, deren Muskeln sich wie Garn auf dürren kleinen Knochen spannten.

"Kind, welcher Teufel ist nur in dich gefahren?" fragte die Äbtissin. Nacissa stieß die Hand fort und spuckte die Frau an. Maria hatte ihr gebet nicht erhört. Maria hatte sie verhöhnt und ihr das Kind genommen. Nacissa kreischte. Blubbernd vor schäumendem Blut drang der Schrei aus ihrem Mund. Sie wollte sich wieder in den Morast werfen, doch der Boden sprang ihr entgegen und schlug sie nieder.

Die Äbtissin bückte sich und stemmte ihr ein Knie in den Rücken. "Ruhig, mein Kind. Wir werden den Dämon austreiben. Du wirst wieder gesund werden, du sollst wieder heil werden."

Nacissa zischte und spuckte Schlamm.

"In nomine patri et filii et spiritus sancti..."

Er träumte. Sogar Kinder träumen. Kleinkinder tun nichts anderes als träumen.

Schon einmal war er vom Wasser getragen worden - das Wasser unter Mutters pochendem Herzen, das Wasser unter Vaters donnerndem Himmel. Von einer Welt zur nächsten hatte ihn das Wasser getragen. Jetzt träumte er von neuen Wassern - weich wie eine Windel und tief wie der Blick einer alten Frau. Das Wasser trug ihn in die nächsten Welt, zu einem alten, aber doch ganz neuen Ort...


End file.
